the maid of honour
by wishful star
Summary: bella's little sister is getting married...to bella's dream guy. can her best friends, alice and rosalie help her find her true perfect guy?


_hey guys. this is my new story. my second ever story. for those of you following my first, anna whitlock please don't think ive forgotten it, i just really need to get this down before i loose inspiration._

_**please review this stroy and anna whitlock,**_

_**can anyone guess which film i have loosely based this on?**_

"oh my god what is she doing?!" Alice said to her friend Rosalie from their position in the doorway.

She and Rosalie had gotten home from work to find Bella, their best friend sitting alone in their living room listening to the 100 greatest love songs sitting in her sweats.

Dropping her bag on the floor, alice shut the door and shrugged off her coat.

" rosalie, you get the ice cream, I'll get the films!" she said before running to the stack of dvd's.

"oh hey girls, I didn't hear you guys come in." bella said, still staring off into space, her voice deadpan.

Both girls sat on either side of her and pulled her into a hug.

" bella what's happened this time?" rosalie asked quietly.

Alice cast a quick look to her friend over the top of bella's head and shared a knowing look.

Jake was bella's boss. She had known him almost five years. He ran a magazine firm, la push the most popular magazine for men in new york city, co-founded by his father, billy black. He had taken over the business at 23 and had taken the business over when his father died.

Bella had gotten a job there through her father charlie. He had been billy's best friend. He had given her a job after college and she'd fallen in love with the place and the city.

She'd missed home at first, it was where her father was. And nessie, her sister. She had left them for college leaving nessie in the hands and care of charlie. Their mother had died when bella was 15 and nessie 12. She had then become a mother figure to ness. They were nothing alike. Where nessie was into boys and becoming prom queen, bella was into books and getting into college.

New york was everything she thought it'd be. A new start.

There she had met her two friends alice burns and rosalie hale. They both worked in the same building. Alice in fashion and rose, in marketing.

They had all become friends quickly and all decided to share a place not far from the city centre. It was perfect. It was a small place, but just what the girls loved.

Bella loved her job, it wasn't what she'd first thought she'd end up but it was where he was.

Jacob black. The love of her life. Her boss.

She was his pa, and one of his closest girl friends.

For what seemed like hours she would sit in meetings listening to him, and fall more in love with him.

He was her perfect guy. He was strong, handsome, successful, everything her perfect guy should be like.

It was such a shame he never saw her that way. She was like his best friend, one of the guys who understood the mind of the woman.

For almost two years she would pine over him at her desk, imagine what she'd wear on their first date, once he asked her of course.

Many times alice or rose had to quite literally knock some sense into her most days when she'd suddenly day dream about him.

It was the night of the work's Christmas do when everything changed.

Nessie had come to visit her big sister, much to rosalie's dismay. She and nessie never saw eye to eye.

She had taken nessie along so she wouldn't be alone in the flatt.

Bella and alice had been talking at the bar when nessie suddenly announced that she was going to the bathroom.

It was almost in slow motion. Nessie was coming from the bathroom when she bumped into someone passing by, dropping her drink. Bella sucked in a breath once she saw who it was. Jacob black.

Looking up to his face, she could have screamed. He looked besotted.

She had waited years for that look, for him to look at her that way, two years. And it only took seconds for him to look at her little sister that way.

Their relationship progressed from that night. They became friends. He took her on dates, days out.

Bella sat back and watched it all. She had no choice. Jake was her friend, her boss. Nessie was her sister.

It had been two months when it happened.

Jacob had invited her to dinner. She almost screamed yes at frist before remembering that he was dating her sister. At first, she thought he was going to tell her he had finished nessie, that it was her he wanted, that he'd always wanted.

But then she shook the thought from her head. Jacob didn't see her like that, he was her boss and nessie was her little sister.

She met him where he gave directions and was shocked to see a smiling nessie sat talking to jacob.

They hadn't even realised she had walked in the building.

Nessie was the first to see her stood in the middle of the restaurant watching them, she jumped up and threw her arms around her sister before dragging her to the table and sitting back next to jacob.

Bella was a little uncomfortable. They were sat feeding each other cake and giggling like school children. She had no idea why he had brought her there and was really looking forward to getting home and opening a bottle of wine and reading her book.

Jacob seemed like a book reader she mused quietly to herself.

"bella!" nessie's voice shook out of her day dream.

She quickly smiled to her sister and jacob showing them she was paying attention now, thankful they had stopped their pda.

Bella watched as jacob placed his hand over nessie's bringing her closer to him.

"well bella we brought you here because we wanted you the first to know. As you know me and jakey here have been together for a while now!" nessie said.

"_a while? Try more like two seconds" bella thought taking a small sip of her wine._

Nessie looked at jacob again giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

Bella tensed and tried not to gag.

" bella what nessie's trying to say is…" jacob said rubbing the back of her hand.

"we're getting married bells!" nessie rushed out, her smile beaming on her lips.

Bella froze. Getting married, her little sister and her boss, the love of her life, getting married.

Bella quickly got to her feet and pulled nessie in to a hug.

"congratulations nessie. I'm so happy for you!" she quickly said, willing herself not to scream.

"oh bella I'm so happy!" nessie squealed.

Before she could sit back in her seat and swallow the vomit she could feel rising in her throat, jacob pulled her to him and hugged her to him.

" I'm so glad you approve bella I really wanted your approvaal before we tell charlie!" he said.

She wanted to cry then.

He had never hugged her before.

Bella pulled back and sucked in a breath.

Nessie frowned.

" bella are you ok, you look really pale!" she said.

Bella shook her head and smiled.

" um I think I've a too much wine, its gone to my head to fast!" she said.

She took a deep breath and got to her feet.

" I think I should go guys, I really think I'm coming down with something!" she said making an exuse to leave. Jacob quickly got to his feet and made his way towards her.

" I'll call for a taxi bella!" he said reaching for his cell phone from his jacket pocket.

" no!" she yelled a little too loud.

" I'm fine really, don't worry, honestly you enjoy your dinner really!" bella said quickly putting her coat on, trying to get away quickly.

Jacob sat back down next to nessie pulling her hand into his again.

" as long as you're sure. I'll stop by tomorrow, check how you're doing, can't have my maid of honour sick now can we?!" she said.

Bella froze.

"maid of honour?!" she gasped.

Oh it kept getting better and better.

" of course, who else would be my maid of honour, bella silly!" nessie replied with a smile, as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

Bella laughed and said her goodbye before leaving the restaurant.

She couldn't stand to be in their presence any more.

She couldn't even tell how she got home she was in that much of a daze.

She slipped off her dress and got into her sweats and sat on the sofa listening to greatest love songs, a present her friend angela got her in the Christmas secret santa.

It was where alice and rosalie found her an hour later.

" they're getting married guys!" she said, still shocked by it all.

" my little sister and jacob are getting married!"

_**hope you guys like this.**_

_**please review. tell me what you think of it. shall i carry on or give up?**_

_**p.s, please read my other story too!!!**_


End file.
